


The secret of the son of Hades

by jay_the_timber_wolf



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adventure, Fluff, Gen, I'll add more as I go, Multi, angst maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_the_timber_wolf/pseuds/jay_the_timber_wolf
Summary: Nico has a secret, only his sister Bianca knew about it and when she died he was too afraid to tell anyone about it. But little does he know that this secret will effect him in a way he doesn't know about and unless he can understand the world he's in than the world will drag him down until he's so deep he can't get out.





	1. The start

**Author's Note:**

> Let's see what I can turn this into.

_Nico's POV_

I have a secret, only one person knew about it and she was dead. I was too scared to tell anyone else about it after her death, but I had no idea what would come to be in the future until the reality of my true nature was shoved onto me and I realized that if I didn't pick up on the rules of this world and fast I would be slamming face first into the ground, unable to move. I would be dragged down until I was too far in that I couldn't get back out.

 


	2. Mother's warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico explains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see where this will go.

_Nico's POV_

When I was only six years old my mother sat me down and started to explain the family secret to me. That's right, I'm not the only one in the family that had it. For some reason it skipped Bianca but my mother had it and according to her my grandmother and grandfather had it as well. A long with my great-grandfather and great-grandmother, it was long inherited but anyways. Like my mother I had wings, my mother said they were the reason my last name was di Angelo. She also gave me a warning. "Don't trust anyone you met right away, for they could be a Eraser." She said. My mother would show me drawings of Erasers that my great great great grandfather drew. They always scared me which I guess is one of the reasons my mother showed them to me in the first place, I was always on the lookout for Erasers. I still keep a eye out for them to this day.

"Never drop your guard for anyone, always keep in the back of your mind that they could very well be a Eraser. And most of all, if you see a Eraser, fly away as fast as you can. They are extremely deadly and you must never try to fight them no matter what." I've always kept my mother's warnings in mind when faced with a new person. I was now wondering why my mother gave me these warnings but I still followed the warnings. Will would ask me why I'm always so tense but I would just tell him that I'm just keeping my guard up. Leo found it so strange that I was always on the lookout for danger even in camp half-blood but I just told him I was being vigilant. I was too scared to tell them about my wings so I kept it to myself.

One day my mother's warnings finally came in handy.


End file.
